


how to handle fame and family

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [31]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (don't tell me actress annabeth didn't play a princess at some point in her career), Barista Percy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, actress annabeth is back, also feat. estelle, annabeth meets percy's family, feat. Sally Jackson, for a tumblr prompt, how to handle fame part idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: The first thing Percy does when he returns to New York is ride the subway.Partly because he’s actually been missing it (something that changes real quick after that first ride) and partly because he needs a refresher on that unperturbed Cool Indifference™ face, especially given his current life circumstances.Which include dating a famous actress and meeting her equally famous coworkers and friends. (Cool Indifference™ is what’s getting him through it, really).
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 15
Kudos: 184





	how to handle fame and family

The first thing Percy does when he returns to New York is ride the subway.

Partly because he’s actually been missing it (something that changes real quick after that first ride) and partly because he needs a refresher on that unperturbed Cool Indifference™ face, especially given his current life circumstances.

Which include dating a famous actress and meeting her equally famous coworkers and friends. (Cool Indifference™ is what’s getting him through it, really).

Speaking of said actress, Percy isn’t worried about Annabeth meeting his family, but _Annabeth_ is worried about Annabeth meeting his family.

He doesn’t get it.

“What’s not to love about you?” he asks over the phone, enjoying one of his mom’s chocolate chip cookies.

“Have you read some of the shit they say about me?” She sounds upset and he can imagine her sitting in the private plane, looking too lovely to be wearing a frown.

Percy wonders if he should have waited a few days for the private plane experience. But then he looks at his mom’s chocolate chip cookies and thinks coming home early was the right move.

“Nope,” he answers, popping the last bit of cookie in his mouth. “Why would I need to read what someone else says about a girl if I’m dating her? Pretty sure I know better than they do.”

“Yeah, but—”

“And so, my family is going to take my word over some rando, and they’ll definitely love you and you shouldn’t worry about it at all.”

There’s a silence on the other end of the line for a second before he hears her sigh.

“You didn’t win, we’re just about to take off.”

He hopes she can hear the smile in his voice when he answers. “Sure, have a good flight!”

-.-

Despite Annabeth’s assurances that he didn’t need to pick her up and that she’d be fine, he still pulls up in his stepdad’s blue Prius at 10am the next day.

Annabeth spots him before he spots her, which is good if you’re an actress trying to hide your identity. She stuffs her suitcase in the trunk and slips into the passenger’s side before he can even say a proper hello.

“Whew,” she says, removing her tinted glasses and sinking back into the seat. Her hair is stuffed under a baseball cap and she’s wearing loose sweatpants and his old ratty hoodie. Percy thinks she looks great.

“Hello gorgeous,” he greets, pulling away from the curb to start driving.

She sticks her tongue out at him but even he catches the smile in his peripherals.

They talk about the flight, traveling, New York, finally landing on the subject of his family again.

Annabeth gets quiet and he can tell she’s trying not to talk about how she’s nervous. He wishes he could do something to help, but there’s really nothing that can help until she meets them in a half hour and learns for herself that it’s going to be fine.

But that doesn’t mean he’s not going to try. “Annabeth, I promise you that I wouldn’t tell you I think they’re going to love you if I didn’t actually believe that,” he says, breaking the silence.

She nods, a small smile gracing her face, and he thinks that he’s helped a little.

It also helps that they pass by a view of the Empire State Building and Annabeth gets pretty distracted from that.

-.-

He squeezes her hand as he unlocks the door to his mom’s apartment. Annabeth is an amazing actress, but right now, it seems like she’s forgotten that as she anxiously bites her lip.

Well, moment of truth.

“We’re here!” he announces to the room at large as they step inside.

“Oh good!” His mom pokes her head out of the kitchen for a second. “Just give me one second, I’m taking out another batch of cookies.”

Meanwhile, Annabeth is taking everything in with wide eyes: photos of young Percy and his mom, to more recent ones with Paul, and just as her eyes finally rest on the one with a small bundle of pink blankets, a loud screech fills the room.

“PRINCESS ANDOMEEDA!”

Percy whips his head towards the noise where Estelle is standing with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Annabeth had quickly taken off the cap and let down her hair in an attempt to “look presentable” before he had opened the door, so with her wavy hair falling gracefully over her shoulders, she does resemble the character she had once played.

Percy sees where his little sister was coming from.

“Percy! Princess Andomeeda is your girlfriend!!” She yells again, running up to the two of them.

“Andromeda,” Percy corrects, lifting her up. “And yes.”

“Wow…” Estelle sighs, reaching out to touch Annabeth’s hair.

“Estelle, that’s not polite!” Another voice says from across the room. “You should ask before you touch.”

His mother rounds the kitchen table and walks up with a smile on her face.

“Hello Annabeth, it’s so good to meet you!”

He turns towards Annabeth, who’s nodding to Estelle’s question about touching her hair and looking a little overwhelmed at the reception.

Percy takes it as a good sign.

He puts down Estelle, who dances around Annabeth as his mom leads her to the table where the plate of fresh cookies rests.

A second later Paul walks in with a few bags of groceries that are immediately discarded in favor of meeting Annabeth and talking about books.

Percy smiles, catching her eye when she looks over and he can tell by the smile on her face that she’s doing great.

He was so right.

And what is he doing still standing by the door when the cookies and his amazing girlfriend are by the table?

He needs to fix that. (So he does).

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! More Actress Annabeth, since this AU is the blowing up. Shoutout to anon on tumblr who requested: Okay I’m sorry but I adore actress Annabeth anyways actress Annabeth meeting percys family for the first time and being nervous and Estelle loving her because she played a princess in a movie once and now she’s here in real life. Just actress Annabeth meeting Percy’s family agh my heart
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this little oneshot and if you want more of this AU there are like five other parts in my how to handle fame series!
> 
> Please Comment! I’d love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
